Dawn of Chronicles
by ChaosSeeker
Summary: 'Nothing exciting ever happened to this school...'. Lying on the rooftop as he always did, Sieghart thought as he gazed at the sky. However, one thing that he didn't know : There's more than meet the eye.
1. Ch1 Prologue

**Hi Guys. Back with me again, Chaos Seeker. =3**

**This time, I'm wondering on how it will be when Grand Chase attend the school like any other. So simply put, this is Grand Chase in School Mode. =3**

**Here I am, trying to brought the story in a new, fresh way that everyone might enjoy. I hope you guys are enjoying it =3**

* * *

**Dawn of Chronicle's Prologue**

* * *

-Bermessiah University.

One name that is well known across the Aernas.

Bermessiah University is famous for its ability to educate high-quality people meant for the best of society.

-And now.

In this year, a new curriculum is said to be applied especially for this place.

-As well as.

A whole new story.

* * *

_Within the rooftop of Bermessiah University..._

* * *

*RIIIIINNGGGGGG*

_Once again, the sound of bell ringing signals the end of the day. Usually, there will be three things that others might do at this time : Go to their respective clubs, hang out somewhere or lastly, go home._

_How about me, you ask? I'm bored._

_Well I mean, seriously – I don't think there is ever anything exciting happened in this school, or this city so far as I can see._

_As for clubs, I ever took them for some while, and turns out that I don't want to do that again._

_Why, you ask?_

_To put it simply, I'm extremely good at it when I have to compare it with anybody else._

_It's just that, being excessively good at it – I think you already know it but it's not like there won't be any person who won't be jealous out of this. Knowing that I always steal the spotlight. "What a pain in the ass." they said._

_And thus, after some numerous incidents and events, I decided to choose the fourth option._

_That is, to go to the rooftop and try to think of something else to kill my boredomeness as well as time along with it._

_-I am Sieghart._

_As the sky started to turn into the orange of the dusk, I got up from where I am, just on my way to return home._

_-And that's where I met her._

_The person... who changed my life forever..._

* * *

(Sieghart's POV)

* * *

_As I was about on my way back, a girl came across to my field of vision. Still on the rooftop at where I was.  
_

_How long have she been there?_

_That, will be a good question._

-I silently stares at her.

"Uh...Hi?"

And with that, she stares back.

_Hmm... __Long__ blue hair, __thick glasses... But what's more, is the fact that she got a red and blue eyes. What was the term again? Dichromatic? Bichromatic? Heterochromatic? Yeah, I think it will be around one of those or whatever._

_-Is there such student in this place?_

_Because as far as I know, I don't even remember that there is one like her. A new student, perhaps?_

"You...new here?" I tried to make a conversation with her.

"Umm... Yes." Finally, an answer from her.

"So you are a freshman huh? So... what are you doing here?"

"Uh... Well... That's..."

_...Oh man. This conversation won't get us anywhere... I better take the initiative first._

"Hey, hey, chill out, okay? It's not like I'm going to eat you or something. The name's Sieghart by the way. Sieg to my friend. Supposedly to be a 2nd year, but I'm in the 1st year as well. Nice to meet ya."

"I am... Mari. 1st year as well."

-Mari.

_For some reason, that name rang in my head. Why is that?_

-And before I know.

She already came THIS close to me.

"Did it ring a bell to you now, Sieg?"

"Well actually-"

*Chu*

Before I manage to finish my words, she quickly closed the gap between our lips.

-Ahh.

_So it's a kiss-_

_WAIT. A KISS?_

*Puahh* We broke out.

"H-Hey! What...What was that for?"

_I bet I'm blushing like crazy right now... Well, the same thing applies to her._

_I gotta be dreaming... but then again, this is reality, and I know it._

_-What the heck is actually going on?_

_Girls these days sure are aggresive..._

"You...promised..."

_-Promised?_

"...Huh?"

"When we were kids... You promised..."

_-When we we kids..._

_A promise. And a time when we were kids..._

_At this point, my mind drifted to the time when I was small._

_There, at a time where I was running around the garden, I recalled that there is a girl chasing me. She was my one and only friend at the time._

_I recalled that she got a short blue cerulean hair and a red and blue pair of eyes as well-WAIT A SECOND!_

"...Mari...Ming Onette?"

And with that, a sweet smile carved on her face.

"*smile* So you do remember, Sieg."

"Hey, it's been a long time and... Where have you been? You suddenly disappeared at the time when I was looking for you."

_Indeed. I recalled that there was a time where we got ourselves run towars the top of the hills._

_And I recalled that, bad lucks are on my side, and therefore, I got myself falling from quite a considerable height. Good thing that there are tress on the way I'm falling to reduce my speed on falling. Or else, I might be flattened along with the ground._

"Well, at the time where you were hospitalized, I received a message that my families are moving due to family's bussiness. It was all so sudden and I couldn't even say a goodbye to you so..."

_So that's how it is. But then again, I better lighten up the mood a little here._

"Haha, it's alright. I can understand that. Come to think of it again, how is uncle and auntie doing?"

However, she became rather quieter than before.

_What's with this silence? For some reasons, it just doesn't feel right..._

"...They... They are no longer here. They died in an accident about 4 years ago..."

*WHUUU*

_...I'm in a complete lost of words now..._

"Ahh... Is that so... Well, sorry for asking that..."

_Great, Sieghart. You literally just blew it now..._

"Ah, no, it's fine. I already getting over it now. Don't worry."

"...Glad to hear that then."

"So, Umm... back to the main topic?"

"Yeah..."

*WHUUU*

_The main topic... it's about the promise, isn't it?_

_But damn... I can't remember at all..._

"S-Sieg, I..."

"..."

_This awkward silence...This breezing gentle wind...And most of all, this convenient atmosphere is just...way to convenient..._

_I think I know where this is going..._

"I really like you! Will you go out with me?"

_Yep, I know where this is going._

-And yet.

Even when I already know it, I can only pertrified like a statue, unbelieving on what just happened.

Well, I mean...How come I couldn't?

The very person you know that has been gone for years is now showing up again.

-And what's more.

She even confessed to you.

-And truth to be told though.

As we already grown up now, it is painfully obvious that she has been developed as a lady in various way.

I gotta admit it, she has grown into such a beautiful girl.

-One more point that just made me shinking down even further in her presence.

"...So...What do you say, Sieg?" Fidgetting her fingers while making a cute face, she asked.

-Unbelievable.

The gap within the years sure can make a big difference.

Back then, as we were kids, I didn't think much about it. We just find each other fun to play with, and that's how we spend the time.

At that time, neither of us are caring that much about attraction or anything. We were still kids after all.

-But now.

Seeing that she has matured so much... I can tell that I felt something different with her now, obviously.

_Did I say that there is never anything exciting happened in this place?_

_Well, as much as I hate to admit it, It seems that my wish for something to be happened in the first place has been just granted._

_-And that._

_Is how things begin._

* * *

**And that wraps it up =3 I wonder if I did it just right or not, please tell me if there's something I got to work on it, 'kay? =3**

**For the starter, I'll use Sieghart's POV =3 To be fair though, he is my favorite character =3**

**Ahh, and I almost forgot to mention, but OC's are accepted in this story =3 Just PM me in here or FB for that =3**

**Well, I hope you guys are enjoying =3 Tell me what do you think about it in R&R and wait for the next chapter =3 See ya! =3**


	2. Ch2 Meeting with other

**Here is Chapter 2 =3 Enjoy~ =3  
**

* * *

**Meeting With Others - Welcome to Class C! -**

* * *

_- Years ago..._

_When I was just a little kid. Still living in the mansion the Sieghart family had back then in Kounat. There was a one girl that used to always play with me until she suddenly gone without me knowing._

_That girl... is Mari. Mari Ming Onette._

_- And yesterday..._

_I met her._

_Under the sky above Bermessiah University. Where dusk is starting to take over, hinting the come of the night of the day soon after. At the rooftop of it where the wind breeze just as gently and nicely—_

_She came._

_-And what's more_

_She even confessed to me._

_And with this, the unsociable-and-the-lone-ace-of-all-trades Sieghart just got himself a girlfriend._

_-All happen in just yesterday._

_And now, I guess its time to introduce her to my friends then – That's just the right and natural decision I suppose._

_With that._

_Another days of mine – Begin._

* * *

(Sieghart's POV)

* * *

*RIIIIINNGGGGGG*

"Ghhk... already...?"

Thanks to the noisy alarm I set the day before – I just lost another extension of my good, peaceful time of undisturbed sleep.

(The alarm should be around here...)

And yet, as I extended and moved around my right arm lazily, looking for the annoying alarm clock. I found no feeling of anything like that within my grasp.

And it keeps keeping me awake with its noisy rings.

"Sheesh... Shouldn't it be around here—Whoa!"

*Thud*

"Oww..."

_I guess I'm moving too much that I am actually falling off the side of the bed now – Just where the hell that thing is?_

"Oh, right. Not only did I set it up to make me wake earlier, I also placed in a place where I can't reach it immediately, knowing that I will turn it off the moment it rings..."

As I sighed from the fact. I got myself to the tiny trouble maker and put an end to it.

_- Come to think of it again._

_I wonder if it was because of yesterday – But right after that, I suddenly had a sudden urge to set my alarm more earlier and sleep rather earlier as well so I'll got myself refreshed in the morning._

"Haha. I guess the spirit to goes to school is back on me now right after that, huh?"

It is still quite morning now – Or rather, dawn.

_I doubt the breakfast would come so early. Might as well as the time to gone to school._

(I guess a morning exercise wouldn't sound so bad now, huh?)

* * *

"YAAAAHHH!"

-Shh, shhh, shaa!

Darting around while swinging both of my rapiers back and forth – My morning exercise continued.

(Enough with the warming up. Let's see if I can take these steel dummies out in style...)

*CLANK**CRASH**BASH**SLASH*

Along with my assault, the steel dummies that I haven't been touch since the beginning of this training are now starting to fall one by one in an almost immediate time – The sounds of the clanking metals on the ground confirmed it.

(With this, only that giant one left...!)

Fixing my gaze to the last remaining of them – The Largest one – I prepared the two rapiers in my hand as they are now with their tip in contact with the ground.

"Rising Weapon!"

As I dashed faster, the tip of my blades are now sparking.

And now—

All along with my rush, I threw a deadly uppercut with my swords while bringing along the shockwave, and ending it with a downward slam.

-Sure enough

The sounds of metal shattered to pieces can be heard following the clanking sounds on the ground.

*Clap**Clap**Clap**Clap*

"Most impressive, Young Master. Well done."

"Ah, Alfredo. Did I wake you up by the noise?"

The oldman who just praised me from the sideway of the training ground where I am – Alfredo. He is my butler.

And what's more. He is my guardian.

Well, as you can see, the only people live in this mansion are no one but just the both of us.

Were you asking about my parents? Well, guess what. After Mari left Kounat due to her family business, Around 3 months after, My Parents got a call from someone I don't know at the time – I was way to young to remember it.

Actually, let alone that, I don't even know what they are saying.

-As for my parents.

You can say that, they are The Guardian of Bermessiah – And I take it that it was an order for a quest or something like that.

-However.

As time passes, there is not even a single words from them. Let alone that, there is just not even any single piece of information about them.

It was like... They vanished just like that... Literally.

-And around a year after that...

"Actually, I have been taking care of the garden and cleaning the mansion. And after that, I saw you waking up earlier than usual and quickly headed to train on this ground. After finishing my daily routine, I came back here to see your training."

"Seeing me waking up earlier huh... Man. And here I thought I could at least wake up earlier than you... Anyway, I guess I'll need a new dummy for my training now."

"I don't think that will be necessary anymore. You've been too skilled to get any benefit from them."

"Hmm... I guess I'll just have to improvise from here on and out then..."

"As for now, I suggest that you take a bath now, Young Master. I'll make sure the breakfast will be ready by then."

"Thanks Alf."

And with that, I went back to my room. I think I'll take a little rest before a bath.

Where was I... Oh right. One year after that.

-Around one year after...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

* * *

_At night, it was a stormy night where the wind are so strong and the rain isn't any different much at all._

_I was on my bed back then – And that's where it hit me._

_For some reason, I manage to suddenly awake as I heard some sounds of people entering my room._

_If it was Alf, he would at least said something to me._

_-I soon realized it._

_Killing intent – It was so obvious that as a little child I am, I couldn't do much but keep on playing dead._

_At that time, I still don't know anything about self-defense._

_Except for a very few._

_(Holy Zen... Don't let these people come to me... Don't let these people come to me-)_

_*CRASH*_

_"What was that?"_

_In a rather loud tone, one of them spoke. And with that they are all leaving to check things out._

_All but one person._

_"I got you now kid—"_

_Hmm? Did I hear something like..._

_(!)_

_I suddenly realized what it was._

_"—With this, may the Siegharts fall!"_

_(Dagger...!)_

_Opening my eyes suddenly – As he got the surprise, I quickly kicked him in the gut. Rendering him immobile on the floor for a while and reached for something that I hid inside the wardrobe._

_It was a gladius._

_Being a little child who got no real experience in fighting while just being a 7 years old kid except for very few, I quickly took it up and used as how my father ever taught me._

_As the guy got back up, I quickly use it like how I've been training._

_The result? Despite of manage to not got a single slash at anywhere, he manage to deal blow at me and sent me back to the corner._

_I just can't get used to the style at all – It just doesn't feel fit in my hand._

_And at the time, an idea came to me._

_Getting back up, now I am wielding the sword in reverse._

_"That's it kid! You die this time—"_

_*CLANK*_

_"WHAT THE—"_

_*BASH*_

_*Thud*_

_..._

_I did it – I actually did it._

_I actually managed to block the incoming attack while as well making a scratch on his neck – Which he gave a bother to._

_-Thanks to that._

_I manage to got behind him and knocked him out cold on the neck using the hilt of my gladius._

_-Still._

_As blood is dripping from left arm, now I realized that I got a scratch on the said arm._

_"Hehe, I guess I'm not half bad too, huh?"_

_Rather satisfied with the result, it made forgot for some second before I heard another crash from outside of my room._

_"Oh, that's right. ALF!"_

_As I got myself downstairs, I quickly joined force with him – just how much are these freaks in here?_

_"Young Master, you can actually use that?"_

_"Rather than 'can', I think the word 'learning' to use it fits me better."_

_"I see that you got the confidence at least."_

_"Anyway, what is happening Alf?"_

_"After this done, I'll tell you in full details. For now, let's get out of here first!"_

_And with that, Alf and I breakthrough our way to the front door – All the while bashing, kicking, and everything you can mention in order to fought them back._

_However, at the front door..._

_"GHK!"_

_"ALF!"_

_Noticing the danger, he get ahead of me and shielded me from the incoming daggers._

_"I'll hold them off Young Master. Please run!"_

_"No! You're wounded! You're not thinking of fighting them all alone did you—"_

_Suddenly, a strong kick came in and knocked me for some meters away._

_"Khk!"_

_"Young Master!"_

_"Now, now~"_

_A lady's voice..._

_"Shouldn't you be worrying of yourself? The daggers you got just now are all poisonous. You won't be able to move around anymore now. Butler of The Siegharts."_

_"...So this is it, huh?"_

_-No._

_Alf... Don't make that kind of expression. You..._

_(Are you seriously going to let her... KILL you?)_

_"...Get... Get off from him..."_

_For some unknown reason, my body is starting to feel hot._

_-At the time._

_I lost all feelings of pain within me. And I feel extremely restless._

_But most of all – I am angry._

_"Get.. Get away... GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

_I rushed at her at a speed even I myself found hard to believe._

_-But what's more..._

_"TAKE THIS!"_

_As I swung my gladius – Something is happening._

_I don't know how – But as I was making the swing, it was as if the winds are gathering around it._

_And as I make the slash—_

_Along with the huge shockwave, the massive pressure of the purple colored wind destroyed whatever things in front of me – Including the door._

_It seemed that woman was sent flying as well._

_"Young Master, you..."_

_Alf – he is making an expression as if saying 'I can't believe it' or anything around it._

_Well, even I have no idea._

_"...I see. It runs in the blood after all. Young Master. You truly are a Sieghart."_

_And he said that with a smile on his face._

_" I don't get it. And I think that can came out later. For now, let's run for it Alf!"_

_-However._

_As we got outside, we only got ourselves surrounded by the same black hooded army-or-whatever-they-are._

_From the center. The Lady that almost killed Alf back then... came back._

_"...You got guts... as expected of a Sieghart..."_

_From here, I can see blood dripping from her left eye – Seems I manage to wound her after all._

_"But with this, its all over—"_

_Suddenly, all the other black hooded persons fall – with the exception of her._

_Revealing people in a white military-like fashion._

_Each swords can be seen sheathed on their waist._

_"If I were you, I would stop by now."_

_And without Alf and I knowing, a person, wielding a gigantic blade in one hand suddenly came in front of me for some meters. I take it he came all the way down from the roof or something above us._

_He seems to be the leader._

_"Khh... Highlanders... Damn it."_

_And with that, The Queen of the Assassination vanished to thin air all along within the stormy night._

_-Now._

_The man turned around to me._

_Still being on alert, I readied my gladius. Eyes gazing into his._

_After some while, he smiles._

_"I am impressed. To think that someone as young would hold such conviction and bravery..."_

_I... completely not expecting him to say something like that._

_It seemed as if he knows it just by seeing me._

_And that – is how I joined the Highlanders._

_-But what's more._

_Seeing that Kounat is no longer a safe place for me,we quickly got ourselves moved to Bermessiah. Kanavan to be exact._

_I also learn the fact that my Mom and Dad were also members of the Highlanders._

_And even though there are no records or anything – there is not even an evidence that can clearly say that both of my parents are dead._

_-And because of this, I..._

_In hope to find my parents... and to be the strongest Guardian..._

_Along with The Highlanders, my training starts._

* * *

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

-And here I am now. 17 years old in age.

Time sure flies, huh?

* * *

"Hmm... Block G number 13..."

Rather than supposedly going to school, I take a little walk to find a specific place written on the piece of paper in my hand.

-Back then.

As soon as I know Mari attend the same school as mine as well, she gave me her address in case I want to see her.

I heard that being a genius she is, Mari doesn't have to attend school like student normally does.

And thus, explaining the reason why I came to her home instead.

(Why shouldn't I just ask for her phone number anyway? Though, doing it this way has it own essence I guess...)

"Ah, I guess it's this one, I suppose."

Seeing at the house, I can tell already.

It's a house like any other. With the front lawn and the side garden grass being incredibly tall. As if being unkempt.

"I take it then that she lives alone as well."

That's probably the reason after all.

With that, I hit the bell.

"Yes, Who is it?"

"It's me, Mari."

"! Sieg?!"

As the saying goes, the door got opened. Revealing the cerulean blue haired girl I know.

"Haha, you wouldn't thought that I will suddenly come, huh?"

"Not like I mind though. But shouldn't you be on you way to school by now?"

"Nah. I think that can wait for now."

_Not to mention that I am quite lazy to go to school..._

"In that case, come in then. I'll make some coffee."

With that, she left.

'Well, at least the inside is quite neat I suppose... No, I think it is more accurate to say that it is not even being used that frequently...'

With that, I take a seat... and dust sprays around me.

"*Cough**Cough* And here I thought I didn't clean up after regularly myself..."

_As the exterior of the house says, she lives alone. But the fact that the furniture are this dusty... Doesn't that mean that nobody visits her as well?_

She came back some minutes after along with the coffee.

"Here you go, Sieg."

"*Sip* Hmm, it's nice."

"I used to make coffee for my father regularly, so it's a given, you can say."

"Perhaps I should ask the same thing as him then."

With half of the cup full, I continue my chat.

"Seeing how thing is, I take it you live alone then."

"*Nod*"

"Hmm..."

Not only she lives alone – Not even a soul visits her huh?

"I've got an idea..."

"Hmm?"

"Why not live with me? That way, you won't be alone anymore."

"! *Cough**Cough**Cough*" (Currently sipping her coffee)

"Hey, hey! Mari, you okay?"

_Was I say something that shocking?_

"*Cough* No... I'm, I am fine..."

Well, at least that is reassuring.

"So, whaddya say?"

"Umm... *fidgets*"

...

Some seconds fly just by waiting for an answer out of her.

And what's with the red face? Did she caught ina fever or something?

"Say... *fidgets* Sieg... *fidgets* Can I ask a question about it?"

"Yeah?"

"D...Does than mean... *keeps fidgeting* We, umm..."

"Uh-huh?"

_Why is she so nervous?_

"A-are we going to be sharing... one room?!"

(!)

-Now it hit me.

* * *

(Third Person's POV)

* * *

Sieghart: "*blushes furiously* Wh-WHA? HELL NO! It is a two storey house and it got rooms, believe me..."

Mari: "O-Ohh... I see... it was stupid of me, Ahahahahaha..." _(Trying to laugh it off)_

Sieghart: "*Sigh* Seriously... _Though, I don't think that would be that bad..._"

With that, the atmosphere is back to normal.

Sieghart: "Anyway, you can deal with the packing up later. For now, let's go to school. I'll meet you with my friends."

Mari: "Sure."

* * *

_At school..._

* * *

KM: "—And now, I would like you to introduce the new student, Mari."

Mari: "My name is Mari Ming Onette. It's a pleasure to meet you."

KM: "Alright then Mari, where do you want to sit?"

Sieghart: "Umm, Miss KM? She can sits besides me if she want to."

As Sieghart says, everyone seems to be shocked.

-Indeed.

Knowing that Sieghart is a type of person who cares for nothing at all. To suddenly offering that kind of thing was something incomprehensible.

And something he didn't know – The thought of a certain pink haired girl, who got her eyes lit in jealousy from the other side of the class...

?: '_Wh-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! To think that Sieghart being so friendly with other girl who came from out of nowhere...! Guh... I'll seriously get to the bottom of this!_'

Following that, a certain indigo haired man behind her seat asked to the crimson haired guy who sat next to her.

?: "Umm... Jin? What do exactly Amy is doing? *pointing her finger at Amy*"

Jin: "Err, beats me? She suddenly being hyperactive and all but she is not even saying a word, you know Ronan."

* * *

_While from the other side..._

* * *

?: "Hey, that's rare coming from him. Don't you think, Lire?"

?: "I think the right word is 'never', Red head."

?: "Shut it, Shrimp!"

Lire: "Hey, now, both of you. Elesis, Arme, stop it."

Elesis & Arme : "Hmph! *turning their faces away*"

Lire: "*sigh* There's never a day without you two fighting huh?"

As Mari walked to the seat, Lire commented.

Lire: "Still... It's not usual for your cousin to be like that... _I take it that she is not just anybody then..._"

* * *

(Sieghart's POV)

* * *

With this, the class is over.

And now, with Mari besides me, We are heading to the rooftop – Where others are waiting.

As I open the door..figures.

Everyone are here already – Not all of them. But if I have to mention it, there are Elesis, Lire, Arme, Ronan, Jin, and Amy.

As we took our respective place, the chat goes on.

* * *

(Third Person's POV)

* * *

Arme: "ALRIGHT! IT'S Q&A TIME~"

Lire: "You sure are awfully excited about this."

Arme: "Come on guys. I know all of you want to know about her as well."

Elesis: "Oh! Oh! I'm first!"

Arme: "Alright then. Muscle Brain, you first."

Elesis: "Okay then—Hey! YOU-!"

Ronan: "*Quickly holds Elesis in Full Nelson* C-Calm down Elesis!"

Elesis: "*Roars indifferently and loudly while struggling like a mad lion*"

Arme: "YIKES! *Run and quickly hide behind Jin in reflex*"

Jin: "Wow, she sure is mad. Way to go, Arme."

Elesis: "GROAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

Sieghart: "...My ears..."

Jin: "Feels like having a real hungry lion with us..."

Amy: "I wonder if it's her time of the month?"

Lire: "Hmm, as far as I can tell, nope, it shouldn't be."

Amy: "I see...

Ronan: "Guys! Would you just give me a hand over here?!"

?: "Hey hey hey! I hear party outside!"

* * *

_As the door opened, another orange haired guy came to the scene._

* * *

?: "Mind if I am joining the party guys? And—Oh, who's that bombshell beauty over there, Sieg? Your Girlfriend? Dude, you better introduce me to the hottie—"

*BASH*

* * *

_With a kick from behind, the guy flew away for some good meters. Revealing another boy with his white hair._

* * *

?: "*Sigh* That's not an appropriate way to say 'Hi' you know, Ryan..."

Sieghart: "Ah, Lass. What took you so long?"

Lass: "Blame Ryan. He took his time seeing the girls changing right after P.E."

Jin: "...Yeah... Why am I not surprised...*in monotone*"

Mari: "Say...Sieg? Umm..."

Sieghart: "Oh, right, I almost forgot. Guys, meet Mari, my—"

Mari: "No, not that! I mean 'that'! *Point at the distance*"

Elesis: "GET BACK HERE!"

Arme: "AIYAYAYAYAYAYA~ HELP!"

At some time, it seemed that Elesis manage to break free from Ronan – Who is lying exhausted along with Lire.

And she is now can be seen chasing over Arme.

Lass: "...Seems you two just went through a lot hard work..."

Ronan: "*pant* Tell me... *pant* about it..."

Lire: "She is... *pant* too strong... *pant"

Arme: "LAAAAAASSSSS! *running to Lass for help*"

Lass: "*sigh* It can't be helped then..."

As Arme and Elesis going to where Lass is, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared. The next thing was, Elesis fall to the ground powerlessly.

Lass: "Well, I guess that takes care of it..." _(Not feeling any guilt at all)_

Jin: "*sweatdropped* You know what? You creep me sometimes..."

Ryan: "Hey! Am I being ignored or what?!"

Amy: "Will she be fine?" (Ignoring him)

Lass: "She just fall unconscious, there is nothing to worry. And... Arme. You know what I'm going to say right?"

Arme: "Ahehehehe~ I promise I won't do that again, ehehe~"

Lass: "...Well, I guess that's good enough..."

Mari: "*whispers* Err, Sieg?"

Seighart: "*whispers* Hmm?"

Mari: "*whispers* Is this really alright?"

Sieghart: "Haha, worry not. You'll get used to it—"

Amy: "Say, Mari, right?"

Mari: "*nod*"

Amy: "*offering a handshake* I hope we can be good friends~ And welcome to class C~!"

Mari: "*Handshake with her* Yeah. I'm looking forward to having fun with you guys. Please treat me well."

Amy: "No problem~ everyone here are like family already~"

Mari: "...Including 'that'? *pointing at a distance*"

* * *

_And that's where Ryan and Lire are..._

* * *

Lire: "*holding Ryan, in a sharpshooter submission hold* RYAAAAN~? *smiling with full of killing intent*"

Ryan: "Wait, Lire! I can explain!"

Arme: "That... is some ominous aura she got..." _(Too afraid to help him)_

Jin: "Since when did Lire got back up anyway?" _(Not bothering to help him at all)_

Lire: "*keep smiling like an Angel while unleashing Demonic aura* You do realize that is not the thing you should say to a girl, right~? Mostly the one you just met minutes ago, hmm~?"

Ryan: "I know okay! I just... well, beauty is not a sin, you know : it is something to be treasured and admired. After all, you know the saying: 'Beauty is never tarnished'. And... Wait! Why are you getting so worked up about it?!"

Lire: "*smiles innocently while unleashing murderous aura* And knowing your wild and perverse attitude~ I think I should teach you the 'proper' manner on how to treat a woman in a more dignified way~"

Ryan: "Err... Lire? Lire, baby?"

Lire: "*keeps smiling* Worry not~ I know you got that problem with your attitude. And I am gently offering a help~ Helping each other is what a friend is for, right~?"

Ryan: "Oh Sh*t! I don't even know how many things are wrong in your words!"

Lire: "*still smiling* Let's start with the first lesson then~"

Ryan: "Wait! Listen to me!"

Lire: "*smiling as ever...* Alright~ Lesson one~" _(Not listening at all)_

_._

Jin: "*sigh* at this point. I see no hope for Ryan now May The Holy Zen have mercy upon the poor guy..."

Ronan: "Say, Jin..."

Jin: "Hmm?"

Ronan: "Jealousy is scary..."

Jin: "...No need to say it twice I guess..."

Lass: "...And not to mention 'that' is not the only example... *drifted his eyes at where Mari, Amy and Sieghart are*"

.

Amy: "Ah, worry not, you'll get used to it~"

Mari: "Ah, I see..."

Sieghart: "*sigh*"

Amy: "And again, Welcome to class C~! Let's work together!"

Mari: "Yes! Let's do our best."

* * *

_However, little that she knows about something._

_Something that is surely unspoken..._

* * *

Amy:_ 'I will surely find out what Sieg sees in her! Just you wait!'_

Sieghart:_ 'Something tells me that something bad is gonna happen... Sooner or Later...'_

Sighing as he is, he looked up to the sky.

Lire: "Well, then~ Here I go, Ryan~"

Ryan: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_-And with that._

_Along with the day of Mari's meeting with her new friends and class C, an inhuman screams of pain echoed throughout the campus..._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Grand Chase 01

**Alright guys. Here's the First Arc of Dawn of Chronicles. Happy reading! :3**

* * *

**Grand Chase – Chapter 01**

* * *

_It's been around two or three weeks since Mari meet with the others. You can say that they are getting along pretty well. And knowing Mari, who have been living all by herself with no any relatives and friends, I can see thar she opens up a little now. That's good for her, I'll say._

_Seems like everyone get along just fine huh?_

_-While on the other hand..._

_As much as all students hate in every side of the world, In the next four weeks, we'll got ourselves tests coming right up._

_One that will decided whether we will be a sophomore or not on the next semester._

_Truth to be told though, being someone who repeat a year, pretty much, I already know on what will come up on the tests anyway. At least you can say that it won't bother me now._

_But then again, another thing also arises._

_Guess what?_

_Did I mention that a new curriculum will be aplied in this place? Seems like it came true in the worst possible way than I ever thought._

_Thanks to the so-called new curriculum, the subject that has been my nemesis the whole time just got itself upgraded up-to-eleven._

_Or speaking of the devil's name..._

_-History_

* * *

(Sieghart's POV)

* * *

"Gah! An upgrade-for-a-better-cause-for-the-new-curriculum my ass! Rather than saying this as an 'Upgrade', I would rather call this as 'Making' a new one above another!"

That's my honest opinion about it alright. I mean... there are SERIOUSLY a LOT of them to be remembered.

_-Will I even able to remember all of these even in a month?_

"Holy Zen... I could barely memorize all of these things in my head... Well, it would have been better if there are at least some sexy and hot pictures as a refreshment—"

*CRASH!*

May Zen have mercy for Ryan – Not only that he could barely think much, knowing as he is a true born of a pervert, I doubt he would ever get himself out of Lire's wrath.

_-Good thing that Mari didn't go to such extent to show her attention to me..._

"*sigh* Ryan~ That's not an appropriate thing to say~"

And there, Ryan back up again...

"Ouch, I wonder if 'kicking an innocent daydreamer' is also an appropriate thing to do..."

"*smiling* Hmm~ Did you say something~?"

"N-No Ma'am! Absolutely nothing! Hahaha..."

"*smile* Good~"

And as Lire forgives him, Ryan sighed heavily.

"Ghh... I give up! There are still another time to read all of these anyway!"

There goes Elesis... Seems like she gave up as well – The fact that she is now lying down on the ground proved it.

Well, even I already drop my book down and did the same.

And now, my eyes are on Jin and everyone else...

* * *

(Third Person's POV)

* * *

Jin: *reads seriously*

Ronan: *reads calmly*

Arme: *reading while drinking her soda*

Lass: *reading while twirling a kunai in his finger*

Mari: *reads indifferently*

Amy: Aww~ Gimme a break~ *Gives up*

Sieghart: Alright. 5 falls. Another 5 to go...

Lire: Now you make it sounds like a contest.

Sieghart: Well as for me, it really is! We've been doing the Goddamn thing for three hours straight! Much like a contest of patience to me!

Elesis: I feel my head burns...

Ryan: Yeah... I can seriously tell how you feel... *lying on the ground as well*

Amy: Alright you five! Go for it~

Elesis: I guess this really is becoming a contest now. I mean, look, they're so serious that they're not responding to whatever we say!

Ryan: Well, I'll say you better give them a credit on being persistent at it.

.

* * *

_30 Minutes later..._

* * *

_._

Jin: *reading with a strange face as if he just see something he shouldn't with his left eye keeps twitching and sweats run down his face along with a forced smile*

Ryan: ...Admit it Jin. You've went beyond your limit...

Sieghart: I bet he is simply keep on reading eventhough he doesn't even understand what he is reading anymore...

.

-And there it happens.

Slowly, Jin falls to the ground hile still holding the book like a stone statue...

.

Lire: His spirit is finally broke, I guess...

Sieghart: So? How was it, Jin?

Jin: ...It's just getting hellish as you goes further. No questions asked.

Lire: Nope. no questions asked.

Ryan: I seriously doubt I would even ask a question about it...

Amy: With this, only four more people left~

Elesis: THAT, is what you gave your attention to?!

.

.

* * *

_15 minutes after that..._

* * *

Arme: I seriously better stop reading now before I got crazy...

Sieghart: Ah... even the smart Arme gives up. VERY GREAT...

Elesis: Oh stop saying sarcassm like that! It didn't help at all!

Lire: Say, even though not one among the highest of score, Ronan sure studies dilligently... *stares at Ronan*

Ronan: *reading with the book in front of him. Covering his face*

Ryan: Haha! Keep going bro! I like your spirit! _*Trying to make some noise out of the quietness that kills him*_

Sieghart: ...Something tells me there's something off about him. Did he even turn to any page by now? Truth to be told, why did I got the shinking feeling that he hasn't even turned to another page...

Jin: Yo, Ronan, you okay?

Ronan: ...

Arme: I guess he is just too serious to be disturbed now...

Sieghart: ...Or... *stares at Jin*

.

Knowing his signals, both Jin and Sieghart take a look at Ronan from the side. It seems that Ronan is stay still. Unmoving at all.

He seems very serious that he just doesn't care anymore.

.

Jin: *moves his palm in front of Ronan's eyes* Ronan? Ronan~ Earth to Ronan!

Sieghart: ...

Seeing on how Ronan not responding at all, Sieghart poked at Ronan's forehead, and that's where he slowly falls with his back first.

Ronan: ... ... ... ... ... ... ...zzz... zzz—

Sieghart: HOLY ZEN! He's been sleeping with his eyes open!

Jin: WHAAAAAAAATTTTT?!

Ryan: Okay... that's...

Elesis: A new discovery...

Ryan: ...And look scary as well.

Arme: He got a bloodshot eye. He sure gives all he got...

Lire: Shouldn't we help him?

Sieghart: No, just let him rest... in peace at least.

Jin: You make it sounds like he is dying or something...

Sieghart: Well, I'm not halfway wrong there, aren't I?

Amy: With this, only two person left~

Elesis: YOU'RE STILL AT IT!?

.

However, not long after that, Lass take a deep breath. Pulling a card out of his pocket as he places it on the page he last read, and closed it with his face still remain as calm and as indifferent as usual.

.

Lass: Hmm... It sure is a lot to read... I say we better stop and take a break now. Or else, forcing one's self is not a good thing to do. Over-stress is never a good thing for both mind and body. After all, knowing the side effect that one's efficiency might drop at whatever things they are about to work on, it is highly recommended to take a break even if it just for a short time...

Sieghart: ...Can't you just say it in a simple way like 'I GIVE UP ' or something!?"

Lass: ...I'm merely stating the truth.

Sieghart: *sigh* Whatever... Mari, you still there?

Mari: *Keeps reading* Yes?

Sieghart: How would you say we take a break for now? I would say we went to a cafe for that.

Mari: *Keeps reading* Hold on, I'm about to finish in a moment—Okay, I finish the first book. Another 6 to go.

Sieghart: SERIOUSLY?! I've been reading it for 3 hours and I don't even manage to get half of its done!

Mari: Really? I thought it is a text book like any other else?

Sieghart: ...For Lass and Arme. How about you two?

Arme: Ah, I'm nearing done. Only the last _and longest_ chapter left.

Lass: ...I would rather save the last page for later.

Sieghart: ...Huh...

_I guess there are differences between Genius, Smart, Diligent, and Reckless after all..._

.

.

.

* * *

(Sieghart's POV)

* * *

_After the 'Brain-Burning' session, we got ourselves cooling our head in a certain, well-known, popular cafe that everyone knows._

_-De Luxe Cafe. A cafe run by Alf._

_Considering the fact that he is my guardian, the fact that I'm still a high school student and the fact that Oldman Alf himself is a very prodigious butler, his talent surely is not coming to a waste. Thus, no wonder that it is very popular among the people._

_Every day, the place that serves the best coffee. Added with a little touch of pizza or cakes at choice for those who want to take their time in leisure. And surely, many more than you could imagine..._

_*Bell chime rings as the door opens*_

"*smiles* Welcome to my cafe... How may I serve you-Ah... So it's you, Young Master. Good to see you again..."

"*smiles* Same here Alf. As for the menu, I guess It will be the usual. Everyone seems agree to it."

"I see... Very well then, your order shall be delivered shortly..."

And with that, he left.

"Alright! Let's hit the usual place!"

As for us, we got ourselves at our usual place. And along with that we talked about things that goes on all around.

As well as a part of what we studied ealier.

_-Grand Chase._

* * *

(Third Person's POV)

* * *

Ronan: —And so, as the history says that phenomenal swordsmans of the past hail from Kanavan, no wonder if the city is also known as the City of Knights. Or the Kingdom of Swordmanship in the past time.

Jin: And I recalled the Erudon family is a legendary family of knight through the ages of Kanavan, right, Ronan?

Ryan: Whoa, whoa, hold on there! So you mean you're like some royalty or something?!

Ronan: Well... *scratches his head*

Sieghart: I'll take that as a 'Yes'.

Ronan: It's nothing, really. After all, it was all when the monarchy is still the governmental system of the place.

Amy: But still, the fact that you are an Erudon remains.

Ronan: Yes. Even through ages, the swordmanship is being taught from generations to generations.

Mari: And speaking of which, other than The Erudons, The Siegharts family is also a legend from Kanavan, isn't it?

Sieghart: Well, I would be lying if I said 'No' to that. Though, things are called as legend when they came since ages ago.

Elesis: If my memory serves me correctly, back then, The Erudon family serves as the Kanavan Royal Guard while The Sieghart family serves as the Ruby Knight.

Arme: WOW! Elesis is being very smart all of a sudden!

Elesis: Yeah, I know and—Wait! What the hell was that suppose to mean?!

With that, Arme runs away.

Elesis: Why... you—! Get back here you little midget!

.

As Elesis chase her in frenzy, everyone laughed at it.

.

Lass: We're all paid up anyway, right? Let's go then. Before they make things worse on their way...

* * *

(Sieghart's POV)

* * *

As the others are busy with the 'cat and dog's' fight, Mari and I excused ourselves so we could at least packed some of Mari's belonging – There are a lot of them, I tell you.

"Hmm..."

_And now, that only leaves for one last room..._

_Say, what is this room anyway? Not only it's very dark in here, but I could barely see anything._

_But I was sure that Mari went this way._

"Umm... which one is it?"

"...Mari? is that you?"

"! Sieg—"

And before I could tell what was going on, As if a flood coming out of a dam, Mari and I suddenly got buried the moment Mari's words cut off.

_-What are these?_

Anywhere and wherever I go, all I could taste are... metal.

"Ghk..."

Okay, so I AM buried under the 'flood' of metal. The reason why I am struggling to got up right now.

"Mari, you okay there?"

As I rummage through the pile of things I don't even know—

"!"

Stuck between the huge pile of metal, my legs tripped and got me fall almost immediately.

"Ghk! Didn't see that coming—Say, what's this soft and..."

Apparently, I grabbed something soft just now—

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"WHOA!"

-Completely clueless on what's happening.

Here I am, stumbling and falling. Back first.

"_Ouch... just what the heck was that all about?_ ...Say... Mari. Where is the light switch?"

"Oww... It should be around me here somewhere..."

"Well then, I'll be coming up my way. It's hard to see in the dark."

_From the sounds... she should be around here..._

As I got my hands on the wall, I'm feeling over it so I could at least find the switch.

"Hmm... Ah, there it is—"

*Crash*

"Ghk!"

As my footings are unstable to begin with. It seems that the longer I am standing on the same spot, the weaker also its ability to be my ground.

(Say... What's with this soft feeling?)

"Ghh..."

As my eyes are currently closed, I can tell that I got my face crashed on something very soft, coming from left and right.

And for some reason, it smells really good as well... Just where am I resting my face at anyway?

Trying to open my eyes, I—

I'm at lost of words.

Why, you ask?

Because right now – I don't know how, but Mari and I just got ourselves in a very awkward position. With me on the top of her.

-Hey.

From outside, it was as if I was doing this in purpose.

-As for Mari.

" ..."

She blushes very, very hard... I hope it's not contagious although I know that It was rather too late for me as well.

The fact that the light got turned on just now didn't help either.

_-I better get rid the awkward silence at least..._

"Umm... well... You see..."

Trying to said some words out, at least Mari still got her eyes on me now. Good thing that she is not being violent.

_-But it won't be long if this keeps up..._

_I better said something that can smartly avoided me from the potential danger... Right in front of my eyes..._

The fact that right now I got my face buried between something soft and springy that smells just good... Yeah, I doubt that this won't turn into another disaster for me in very much sooner than later.

But as I couldn't think clearly – Let's just hope that my mind will find the correct words by its own.

"I don't think it's that bad, In fact I think they smell good and feel just great—"

-GASP.

...

...What...

WHAT THE F*CK IN THE WORLD AM I SAYING?!

And there she blushes madly.

"S-SIEG! YOU..!"

"WAIT! LISTEN! IT WAS—"

**-SMACK!**

* * *

"Oww, man..."

Lying rather lifelessly on the bed, the slap mark on my cheek sure stings.

As for the packing up, for that last part where calamity erupted, I asked for Alfredo's help for it.

With that, I got Mari and I back to my house. Surely, with a hint of red in our face all the way back.

As we got ourselves a tea at the living room...

.

"_Sieg, I don't really mind you do things to me... But please. I would rather go with it step by steps."_

"_Wait. I know you won't believe me, but trust me, it was all just coincidences, 'kay? And moreover, how come did your room is so... well... how should I put it... chaotic?"_

"_Umm. Well... Since there aren't many people that came by to my place, I barely clean up my workspace. And mostly, the room where I keep my things with it. Knowing that people won't come to my room, I made that as my personal storage. I usually sleep in either the sofas or my desk anyway."_

"_Yeah... I guess that explains everything..."_

.

Yep. That's what our talk was about.

-And now.

As I show her her room, she quickly organizes her stuffs and for a while, she needs some time to be alone so she can adjust it just right.

At this point, I couldn't see her now.

(Hmm, speaking of that time...)

_Now that I got a closer look on her back then... she sure got some pretty big breast... Hot damn._

_And moreover, my hand confirmed it—_

-Wait a minute.

(This is not something I should think about!)

"*sigh* Things sure goes on their unpredictable way huh? Go figures..."

I better think of anything else now...

Oh yeah, I got one.

About her room... well, I don't want to invoke a tropes or anything, but if I have to mention it, her room is seriously one that take practice of 'Trash of The Titans'.

Even without the lamp on and without the flood of her gadgets back then. I caught so many glimpse and shadows here and there all scattered randomly on the room.

Well, Mari did say that she barely cleans it up knowing that there would be no people that would go in there.

So specifically speaking, I AM the first person to ever go there.

(I wonder if I should count that as a luck or not...)

-Plllllllll.

Hmm? A new message came in.

It's from... Amy?

.

_Amy : Sieggy~ I wonder if you're currently busy or not._

.

"Cheerful as always huh, Amy..."

.

_Sieghart : Nope, and what's with it?_

_Amy : Hmm~ Can you come to school? There's an idea that I have been thinking lately._

.

"Hmm? Why won't just she say it here?"

.

_Sieghart : Just say it here then._

_Amy : It would be better if you come, because there's something that I want to show you as well~_

.

"Hmm... I guess it won't be matter no matter how many times I'm asking about it. I better go ahead before night then..."

Taking a little glance through the window – It should be dusk by now.

I better hurry.

* * *

-And there she is

Right in front of the gate of Bermessiah University – Amy was waiting for me.

"Hi Sieg~ You sure took your time!"

"*sigh* The school is out already, and it should be in the middle of dusk and night now. So? What is it?"

"Hmm~ But first—"

"Eh?"

She grabbed my hand.

"You have to follow meeeeee~~~"

"Wha—"

I know that Amy is a fast runner but...

WHY AM I BEING DRAGGED ALL ALONG?!

* * *

Third Person's POV

* * *

Amy : Alright Sieg, we're almost there~

.

Pulling Sieghart along with her, Amy opened the door. The room is completely different from that of a classroom. It is a room which VIP can probably uses to gather.

However, The fact that the spacious room seemed rather empty easily tell one's mind that this room is no longer be used anymore.

Though, the fact that the facility still remains, means that this room is just recently abandoned, or so to speak.

-As for Sieghart.

He seemed to notice the place.

.

Sieghart : Hmm? I recalled that this is the Principal's room, isn't it?

_But I never take a look of what's inside though._

Amy : Yep~

Sieghart : Why did it seems so... lifeless?

.

Sieghart takes a look around, as if to confirmed it.

Sure enough, a TV and luxurious sofas on a side, and much less than a principal's room, it much more like an expensive room of an apartment mean only for the VIPs and above.

.

Sieghart : ...Something tells me that The Principal himself is living in this room... for quite a time.

Amy : Actually, he DID live here. Until the new room is prepared for him and he moves out there, that is. Saves him the time and gas money, or so he said.

Sieghart : ...

_...To think that there will be a person that is even more shameless than Ryan... Bermessiah University sure is something..._

Sieghart : *sigh* Seriously. _Better get to the main topic now. _So, what is this all about?

Amy : Well, I think you know that we've been thinking of making a club, right?

Sieghart : ...And?

Amy : I've been looking for the perfect room for our club, and luckily, I got this~ I already ask for the permission as well and the Principal grant it~

Sieghart : Just how did you manage to do that?

Amy : Easy, every guy will surely not turning down a request from an adorably cute girl, that is~

Sieghart : Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. _I better not asking any further then..._

Amy : ...And... Umm...

.

As her words trailed of, silence fell for some moment.

.

Sieghart : Hmm? What is it—

.

*CLACK*

.

As Amy was leaning on the door for quite a time without Sieghart noticing, she quietly locked the door.

Leaving both of them together inside the dark, spacious room. Devoid of lights.

As for Sieghart, he is trying to find the right words he could think of right now.

.

Amy : *silently looking down expressionlessly*

Sieghart : Err... Amy? Did you just lock the door?

Amy : ...Say... Sieg?

Sieghart : Huh? Amy what's wrong—

.

*Rustle*

Sieghart : !

.

And now, it hit him.

As fast as he can think of, the most, worst of scenario played in his head.

Having faced on how serious the situation he is in, he is at complete lost of words.

.

Amy : Tell me... What did you see in her?

.

Amy's voice is certainly deep and she sounds very serious. Much to Sieghart's surprise.

As if she is a completely different person. Unlike the usually cheerful and all-merry Amy he knows.

.

Sieghart : ..._I got a sinking feeling that this won't end well..._

Amy : ...What is it that I don't have?

.

The sounds indicate that she slowly came to him.

Although uncertain, within the darkness, Sieghart thought that he just caught a glimpse on how Amy has her uniform unbuttoned—No.

He quickly push away the thought, not even dare of thinking on what happens right after.

.

Amy : Tell me... Sieg... Why it can't be me?

.

As Sieghart started as a completely clueless person on what happened in the first place – It is now crystal clear that he is obviously grasping on what's going on right where he is.

Though, rather than making a commotion, considering the many possible outcome, he chose to calm himself down and trying to not making as many voice as possible.

.

Amy : So... Since nobody is here, why don't we... have a little fun, Sieggy?

Sieghart : ...

...

...

..._What are you gonna do now, Sieg?_

* * *

**GO FOR THE NEXT**


End file.
